thesquishablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Notebook Check
Plot In this episode Lubch does the subject science for Notebook Checking. But all got nothing. You'll see. Quotes (intro) (text "At Lubch's office,", then zooms in at the door of Lubch's office, when a tumbleweed passes by) Thaud: So, Lubch. What are you to do today? Lubch: Oh nothing. I just have to do every subject for this stupid day called: Notebook Check. And they get 50 points for blah blah blah blah blah. Thaud: Which you're currently not into? Lubch: Correction! But, one spelling error, or more, it's zero! So I have to get ready now. Science. (text "Later,") Err: Yep. As you know, if you don't care about the spelling errors, then at least- Lubch: Shut up! Zero points. Err: But- Lubch: Zero! (goes to Mape checking her notebook) Mape: OK Lubch. I don't know why- Lubch: I treat her like I treat you sometimes. Now be quiet, and go! (goes to Lubch angry sitting at his desk with Beja and Cee's notebooks) Lubch: What the? You just wrote how to wake up a pumpkin! Cee: Yeah. Beja: After all, it was all my idea! Lubch: Disqualified! Get out! (Beja and Cee go flying through the stairs and a crash is heard.) (goes to Grate checking her notebook) Grate: Hey! Lubchae, did you mean, how to weigh a pump using a trible beam balance? (Lubch looks shocked) (fades to Lubch and a pump on a triple beam balance) (seconds after, it falls on Lubch) Lubch: Absolutely not! Negative 100 points! (Grate looks angry, and walks away) Explosve: Hey! (Lubch looks at Explosve) Explosve: How's it been, if you want to see how I've been, then- Lubch: You are speaking to slow! And no drawings are allowed! Zero points! (cuts to Skippy with her phone, then Lubch grabs it) Lubch: Give me that junk now! And you're not even nearly done! Just two? Negative 10! (text "Later,") Lubch: None of you did good! In fact, none of you did good that you're all getting less than a point! (all the other Squishables groan) Easter Egg Quotes Easter Egg 1 Skippy: OK, what is an quarterly exam? (rejected character looks bothered) Trivia *This was inspired by a notebook check at Nat29's school. *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rKe58ZxNkRM is the YouTube link for this episode. *This episode has one Easter egg in it. *Err's, Mape's, and Explosve's full lines were interrupted by Lubch. *Skippy speaks only in an Easter egg. Other than that, everyone else spoke in the episode. *A rejected character was in this episode's Easter egg. *Although this was done when the season was a month old, this note was never mentioned probably due to Nat29 being focused on the topic of this animation. *If you listen to the sound of the crash of Cee and Beja and the sound where Lubch is crushed by the triple beam balance it is actually the same sound. This sound is used again in Poem in Your Pocket Day. *This isn't the longest Squishable episode ever, but it is the longest episode of Season 2 (including intro and credits). The episode almost breaking it's record was New York State Testing Program Part 2 - Math. Binder Check, First Day, and all episodes released after that episode (excluding National Croissant Day are longer than this episode. Goofs *The cartoon gets a bit out of sync when Grate's notebook was checked. *When the triple beam balance falls on Lubch, the pump never rotated. Look at the pictures near this note and you'll see the goof. Notice the bottom of the pump remains the same when Lubch gets crushed. *In this episode, Explosve's hat is not between the space of the two humps of her second hat. *When Lubch says "Give me that junk now!" look closely and you'll see the lip sync animation is over the phone. **This is probably because the phone is on the same graphic Lubch is on and the lip sync animation was added over it. **Also in the same scene, when Lubch says his next sentence, it apparently disappears without any hand movement.